powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Tenshi
Tenshi is the #2 Reaper in the Death Carnival. Tenshi is an attractive girl with dirty blond colored hair and dark brown eyes. She has a curvaceous figure (though not at the level of Rachie or Jiao), and her 3-sizes are B83-W60-H85. She sometimes has trouble keeping boys at bay. Of all her teammates she is probably the most willing to use her figure to attract attention. Info Tenshi's Appearance Tenshi wears a detailed, XtraLarge baggy black and orange hoodie, with a big disk jockey head phones connected to a MP3. She also has black satchel, (which opens and functions as Sanic's remote control) with eerie orange glowing eyes and long flowing white hair. Like all Demon Reaper, Tenshi does not wear underwear (the hoodie saves her modesty most of the time). Sanic's Appearance Sanic wears a traditional representation of a solider's combat uniform, but his forearms and lower legs are robotic. Sanic is at least twelve feet tall. Tenshi's Personality Tenshi is quite indecent, as she always goes around groping other girls' breasts and suggesting how something would lead into an erotic situation. She is also enjoys teasing other people through about sexual things. She is quite nosy and likes to joke about other peoples' personal business like their love lives or loss of a loved one. She tends to enjoy anything "ecchi" and "hentai" that happens around them, like Hayden's Trans-ability to increase her bust size. Tenshi is in fact so amazingly perverted that even Sydney is impressed, intimidated, and vexed by her technique when Tenshi gropes her in the shower. It is possible that Tenshi is bisexual, as evidenced by her admiration and magnetic attraction to the female body. Heavy yuri subtext is implied between her and Sydney. It was also shown that she enjoys sexually touching Momohime and playing with her tail while it was between her legs. Whether it's a boy or a girl, Tenshi is generally drawn to people whom she can freely tease sexually and emotionally. Background Powers Supernatural Condition (Expert Level)- Contaminant Immunity- Protected Senses- Radiation Immunity- Ultimate Regeneration- Tenshi's Powers Vector Manipulation- She is able to bend any and all attacks, thus shifting the directions of the enemies' blade stabs to harmlessly slide away, or even cause his victims to twist and split apart. Also by controlling the vectors of the air she is able to distort the wind flow, creating powerful gusts and compressing them to create plasma. This power's defensive capabilities only activates on contact, but its offensive capabilities have a range of 3m. *Telekinesis- *Distortion Manipulation- **Space-Time Distortion- **Awareness Distortion- Coincidence Resistance- Automation- Ice Queen's Tears- Tactical Focus- *Teleportation Prediction- *Accelerated Perception- *Pattern Sense- Sanic's Powers Eva RnR Enhanced Combat- *Ranged Weapon Proficiency- Sound Wave Manipulation- Musical Instrument Manipulation- King's Poison- Poison-Fire Manipulation- Acoustic Eclectic Mimicry- Abilities Tenshi controls the clockwork automaton Sanic, but she can also fend for herself with her "Vector Control". Sanic's power source is a wind up type with Philosopher's Stone acting as the power source, and she can move for a fairly long time once wound up. Sanic is capable of super-human strength, and can debilitate an opponent using a high-pitched scream. Sanic can also utilize abilities through the use of her robotic limbs, such as hovering, ejecting her fists as projectiles, and on her left arm she has a hand-rifle, and with her hand bent down, she can produce poisonous gas from her wrist. Sani can also bend sound waves to her will and she can gain various powers depending on what type of music she uses. Limits Even though "Vector Control" is a powerful ability, Tenshi may find it hard to use all these capabilities all at once. Sanic is left powerless without sound. Silence Manipulation is especially effective against Sanic. If Sanic is deafened or ears are damaged her Acoustic Eclectic Mimicry may be nullified. Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. Sound Nullification can nullify Sanic's powers. Users of Sound Immunity or Sound Absorption are highly resistant to Sanic's sound control. She is limited in the number of targets that she can keep focus on. Her Tactical Focusing is quite exhausting on her mind. Users of Imperceptibility and Awareness Distortion could escape her Tactical focus. She is not be able to negate Meta Probability Manipulation. The effects or her "Vector Control" and "Coincidence Resistance" are mostly temporary, only effective as long as the targets are within range. Category:Blog posts